Mortel rendezvous
by Artemisia Solo
Summary: Les filles, Kuru-san nous a menti ! Saga aurait poignardé Shion, nous a-t-il dit ? Que nenni ! Vous avez vu le cadavre, vous ? Moi, si ... La vérité est ailleurs ! Voilà ce qu'il n'a jamais osé nous révéler ... AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR !


Petite fic écrite en deux heures, et dont j'ai eu l'idée ce matin en épluchant des patates...

Ok, c'est promis, j'arrête les patates !

Ah, une dernière chose : toute ressemblance avec des personnes existant ou ayant existé ne serait bien sûr que pure coïncidence !

* * *

Encore cette présence ….

Saga jeta un bref regard par dessus son épaule , agacé.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'il se sentait suivi, épié. Ca avait commencé par une impression sourde, diffuse, qu'il n'avait pas prise au sérieux les premiers temps, persuadé que ses sens lui jouaient des tours avec tout ce qui lui trottait dans l'esprit. Puis au fil des jours, cela s'était accentué ostensiblement. Et à présent, il pouvait la sentir sans relâche rôder autour de lui.

« La chose ». C'était comme ça qu'il l'avait appelée, faute de pouvoir mieux faire. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que c'était réellement. Pas un chevalier . Pas de cosmos, mais plutôt une aura glauque, du genre qui vous colle à la peau. Elle ne semblait pas agressive, en tout cas pour le moment. Quelque chose de comparable à une forme de vie primitive.

- Montre-toi !, cria Saga.

Mais rien ne bougea. Il était pourtant certain qu'elle était là, au milieu des rochers, dissimulée aux regards.

Il s'avança. Et dans la même seconde, quelque chose jaillit. Une forme furtive, puis plusieurs, une dizaine. Saga n'eut ni le temps ni la présence d'esprit de les compter. Déjà elles avaient pris la poudre d'escampette.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces machins ?, grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Puis il s'éloigna en haussant les épaules. Quoi que ce soit, ça n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux. Et puis il avait autre chose à penser.

Surtout en ce moment.

****

Il se passa plusieurs jours, et l'étrange phénomène ne se reproduisit pas. Que ce soit à l'entraînement, dans son Temple ou au Palais, Saga ne ressentit plus le poids de ces regards sur lui. Et en oublia presque leur existence.

Aussi ne fit-il pas le lien avec la convocation estampillée « Palais du Grand Pope » qu'il reçut peu de temps après.

Il fit sauter le cachet de cire et lut rapidement la missive. Le Grand Pope lui donnait rendez-vous le soir même sur le Mont Etoilé, à minuit.

Saga replia le papier, pensif. Minuit, drôle d'heure pour une audience. Et puis il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une audience au Mont Etoilé. Ce lieu sacré était l'apanage des Grands Popes depuis la nuit des temps, et interdit à tout autre, qu'il soit chevalier d'or comme lui ou simple civil.

Il fronça les sourcils. Puis un large et rare sourire illumina son visage.

- Ca y est, ce vieux schnock a enfin pris sa décision, il va me nommer son successeur.

Et c'est d'un pas léger que ce soir-là Saga prit la route du Mont Etoilé, bien inconscient de l'horreur vers laquelle il s'acheminait…

****

Le petit Temple au sommet du Mont Etoilé était plongé dans le silence, mais il y avait quelqu'un ici, en témoignait l'unique chandelier posé sur l'autel des prédictions et qui dispensait une faible lueur dans la pièce. On se serait cru dans un tombeau.

- Ah, te voilà enfin, fit une voix profonde.

- Majesté, à votre service.

Saga mit un genou à terre en voyant apparaître l'imposante silhouette du Grand Pope. Surpris, il constata que contrairement à la tradition, celui-ci ne portait pas son masque. Bon signe, pensa-t-il. Cela devait vouloir dire qu'il voulait un entretien d'égal à égal, autrement dit entre un Grand Pope d'Athéna et son successeur désigné. Saga jubilait en imaginant par avance la tête de dix pieds de long que ferait Aiolos en apprenant qu'il s'était fait soulever la place.

- Saga, mon cher Saga, continua Shion d'une voix calme, sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici ?

- Eh bien, Majesté, je crois que oui…

Shion ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Vraiment ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Saga fronça les sourcils. Il lui sembla tout-à-coup que le ton doucereux de Shion sonnait le glas de ses espérances. Prudent, il se tint coi et attendit la suite des événements.

Le Pope déambula un instant en silence, tournant autour de Saga comme un vautour le ferai à l'affût d'une proie. Soudain il s'immobilisa derrière le Gémeau, et Saga l'entendit rire.

Et c'était un rire à vous glacer le sang, que vous soyez chevalier d'or ou pas. Un coup de poignard dans le dos, entre les deux épaules, devait faire autant de bien.

Saga comprit dans la seconde que c'en était fini de ses ambitions.

- Tu as été imprudent, fit doucement Shion, rompant le silence. Très imprudent ….

- Que voulez-vous dire, Majesté ?, demanda Saga de son ton le plus innocent.

- Que vous avez de grandes dents, mon cher enfant ! Elles rayent le parquet ! Mais rassure-toi, cher Saga, je m'en vais de ce pas te les raboter, tes crocs.

- Co.. comment ?, balbutia un Saga livide.

- Tu m'as parfaitement compris. Crois-tu que tes petites manœuvres m'ont échappé ? Crois-tu que j'ignore que tu soudoies mes conseillers, et même mon propre personnel dans le but de te faire nommer Grand Pope ? Et crois-tu que je ne sais pas que tu parfumes mon potage du soir à l'arsenic depuis trois mois ? Il est inutile de nier, je suis sûr de mes sources. Je suis peut-être vieux, mon petit Saga, mais pas encore gâteux !

Saga blêmit. Il savait tout !!!! Vaincu, il se laissa tomber à genoux.

- Oh, Majesté, je …. je …. Je vous demande pardon ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis inexcusable et … C'est mon frère qui a eu l'idée !

Il s'interrompit, un trémolo dans la voix et les yeux brouillés par les larmes.

- Ta défense est digne d'une cour d'école maternelle, et encore je suis gentil, railla Shion. Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux comme excuse ? Je te conseille d'y réfléchir, et vite. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire quelle est la peine encourue pour haute trahison ?

Saga ravala sa salive. Il avait la gorge un peu sèche, d'un coup.

- Je vous en supplie, Majesté, ne m'envoyez pas au Cap Sounion, souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'y retrouver en tête-à-tête avec le cadavre de son jumeau, qu'il avait expédié là-bas le mois précédent. Les réunions de famille, ça l'avait toujours ennuyé.

Shion le regardait se prosterner à ses pieds avec un sadisme évident.

- J'ai d'autres projets pour toi.

Cela aurait dû tranquilliser Saga, mais le sourire glacial qui flottait sur les lèvres du Grand Pope n'avait rien pour le rassurer.

- Regarde plutôt par là …

Et d'un geste du menton, Shion désigna un coin de la pièce plongé dans le noir.

Peu à peu, les yeux de Saga dissipèrent l'ombre épaisse ….et ce qu'y vit Saga le glaça d'horreur.

Tassées les unes contre les autres, une dizaine de créatures répugnantes et informes l'observaient sans bruit de leurs petits yeux globuleux. Un sourire béat et parfaitement idiot se lisait sur leurs visages déformés par une grimace hideuse, tandis que sur leurs mentons coulait un filet de bave luisante.

- Je te présente ma garde prétorienne …. tes fans !

Saga eut un glapissement d'horreur étouffé. Il avait compris ce qui allait se passer, et la noyade au Cap Sounion lui semblait maintenant une douce aventure en comparaison.

- Mesdemoiselles, fit Shion d'une voix sadique, je le confie à vos bons soins ! A l'attaque !

- Non, Majesté, nooooooooon ! Pitié !

Et le Gémeau hurla de toute la force de ses poumons.

En pure perte. L'ignoble troupeau se rua sur lui.

S'ensuivit une scène d'une rare cruauté que l'auteur ne transcrira pas ici dans le but louable de ne pas traumatiser le lecteur, mais durant laquelle Saga fut caressé, effleuré, câliné, palpé, tâtouillé, chatouillé, pinçoté, mordouillé, suçonné, léchouillé, papouillé, bisouté, glompé, vampirisé, outragé, martyrisé …. mais pas libéré.

Et tout ça sous l'œil ravi d'un Grand Pope savourant sa vengeance.

- Ca suffit, à la niche ! gronda Shion d'un air satisfait.

A ses pieds gisait Saga, les yeux révulsés et le corps parcouru de soubresauts convulsifs. Un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Essaie seulement de me doubler encore, et je te laisse entre leurs mains. Pigé ?

Et avec un petit rire démoniaque, Shion quitta la pièce.

****

- Ca se paiera, rumina Saga pendant une semaine. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, vieux crabe.

Il avait déjà un plan en tête. Imparable, facile à réaliser et économique en plus.

- Tu me le prêtes ?, demanda-t-il en déboulant chez Aiolos, surpris en pleine sieste.

- Hein, quoi, mon appareil numérique ?, fit Aiolos d'une voix pâteuse, encore à moitié englouti par le sommeil.

Le Sagittaire n'eut pas de réponse. Son condisciple avait déjà mis les voiles.

****

Dès que les suçons et autres traces des mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis eurent disparu de son sublime corps, Saga mit la machine infernale en marche. Et comme il l'avait escompté, tout fonctionna parfaitement. Il n'avait pas encore mis un orteil dans l'eau des thermes que déjà il sentait les regards de l'infâme horde sauvage pointés sur lui.

Lentement, langoureusement, il se laissa glisser dans l'eau, réprimant un sourire. Décidément, ces affreux machins étaient d'une intelligence très limitée, il ne lui serait pas difficile de les berner.

Pendant plus d'une heure, il les laissa se régaler du spectacle qu'il leur offrait, et lorsqu'il sortit enfin de l'eau, le murmure de consternation qui leur échappa parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles.

C'était vraiment trop facile, songea-t-il, presque déçu.

- Sortez de là, bande de larves, fit-il d'un ton brusque. J'ai un cadeau pour vous.

Une petite tête verdâtre émergea timidement de derrière un pilier, puis une autre, puis deux, puis dix.

- Approchez, je vous dis.

Elles obtempérèrent. Saga les trouva d'une hideur à vomir, mais leur regard idiot et leur air ahuri les rendaient presque touchantes, en fin de compte.

- Tenez. Une photo pour chacune de vous !

Une petite main boudinée s'avança, et d'un geste prompt, lui arracha prestement le rectangle de papier avant de s'enfuir en claudiquant. Dans la seconde, toutes les autres créatures l'imitèrent.

Resté seul, Saga savourait son triomphe . Ce qu'elles pouvaient être bêtes ! C'était bien des fans, tiens !

****

Le petit jour naissant caressait les rochers et les arrosait d'une lumière pâle. Dans les arbres, les oiseaux commençaient à pépiller gaiement, saluant cette nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices pour tous.

Pour tous sauf pour Shion. Son corps sans vie gisait au sommet du Mont Etoilé et dans ses yeux déjà à-demi vitreux se reflétaient les nuages qui glissaient lentement dans le ciel. Sa longue robe sombre de Pope n'était plus que lambeaux, comme s'il avait été la victime d'une agression d'une violence insoutenable et sur sa peau dénudée se devinaient des traces sans équivoque.

Le regard de Saga tomba sur lui et le Gémeau eut un sourire cruel.

- Idiot, on ne t'a jamais dit que ce genre de bestioles n'a ni foi ni loi , qu'elles ne connaissent pas de maître et n'agissent que suivant leurs bas instincts ?

Et leurs bas instincts, il les avait réveillés en prenant en douce des photos du Grand Pope alors qu'il se prélassait dans les thermes. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que leurs hormones ne se mettent en mode actif au vu de l'anatomie d'un Grand Pope encore tout-à-fait consommable malgré une date limite de péremption dépassée depuis longtemps …


End file.
